School House Rock
by Moon Goddess 740
Summary: Pan and Trunks are the most popular kids in school and are supposed to be the cutest couple in school, but what happens when Trunks starts to fall for the school geek Marron? Will Pan be able to get over it or will Marron have to beat her senseles?s
1. Default Chapter

*School House Rock*  
  
Rated PG-13 for strong language  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DBZ characters in this story. This is purely from my imagination with borrowed characters. Please do not sue me. I have about 50 cents to my name now and no one can have it. IT'S MINE ALL MINE! Oh and any similarities to real people is strictly coincidental.  
  
AN: Ages have been changed to fit this story. They are as follows: Pan:17-18 Trunks:17-18 Marron:17-18 Goten (he comes later):16-17  
  
"Go Trunks!" shouted Pan above all the other cheerleaders. It was the homecoming game and Pan, the head cheerleader, was rooting for her boyfriend-well soon to be again- Trunks who was the star quarterback. 'If he makes this last touchdown, we win, and he'll just have to take me back.'  
  
As soon as the ball came to Trunks, he caught it and ran past guys looking to annihilate him, and he scored the touchdown. The crowd started going mad with cheers as did Trunks as his teammates swept him up into a giant hug. Next came one of his least favorite parts-the cheerleaders. It would be his favorite part if Pan, his ex-girlfriend didn't come running like a bat out of hell at him. He tried to dodge her but to no avail. She tackled him.  
  
"You did it, you did it!" she screamed.  
  
"Yeah I know. NOW GET OFF OF ME!" he shouted as he pushed her off of him and took his helmet off.  
  
"Now you get to go to the homecoming game as a hero," she said.  
  
"I know," Trunks replied as they walked back to the locker room.  
  
"With me!" Pan said cheerily.  
  
"Wait a minute. I thought we went over this already," he said with an exasperated expression. "We broke up a month ago and we're not getting back together again. Understand?"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts now unless you've changed something I don't know about, this is the boys locker room. You don't belong here," and on that note, Trunks shut the locker room door in her face.  
  
Trunks stayed in the locker room for half an hour before he came out. When he stepped out, he wished he had stayed in there. Outside he saw the cheerleaders picking at the resident nerd Marron. She was also editor of the school paper Freshly squeezed Orange News. He saw them pick at her, take her things and even push her down on the ground. After that he got so pissed off, he went over there to tell the girls off.  
  
"Hey leave her alone," he told them. "Can't you guys pick on someone your size and social status like me!"  
  
"Why are you defending her," asked Bianca, another cheerleader."  
  
"Because he thinks its gonna make me jealous," said Pan.  
  
"No because I'm sick of seeing you cheerleaders pick on poor Marron. Now leave her alone!" This time he said it with more force.  
  
"Fine," said Pan. Let's leave this little prick alone with his new toy." Trunks was steaming mad when she said this and it was written all over his face. Pan, satisfied with what she had done, left with the others.  
  
"I'm so sorry about that," he said as he bent down to help Marron gather all her things. "Did they hurt you?"  
  
"No but all my papers are scattered on the ground and they broke my glasses." As Trunks looked up he saw she was indeed right. Her glasses had a million cracks in them.  
  
"Maybe you should take them off, so no glass can get into your eyes," Trunks said as he leaned over to take her glasses off. She shrank back. "I won't bite you," he said with a laugh. This eased the tension and she leaned towards him. He took off her glasses and noticed something he never noticed before. Marron had beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"Their beautiful," he whispered.  
  
"What?" Marron asked.  
  
"Your eyes. You're always wearing your glasses so I never saw how beautiful your eyes were before."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah." Trunks then reached up to pull the scrunchie off her ponytail. "If you let your hair flow around your face like that, you look even more beautiful than those cheerleaders."  
  
"Oh I don't think-" Marron began as she shook her head.  
  
"Yes you are," Trunks said. "You just need to have more confidence in yourself."  
  
"I guess I do," Marron agreed. They both sat there in silence for a minute or two before Trunks spoke up.  
  
"Hey there's a carnival in town this weekend. Would you like to go with me?"  
  
"Really?!" Marron asked happily. When Trunks nodded yes she said "I'd love too."  
  
"Great. Let me walk you home Marron." And with that they left the field. But they weren't the last ones on the field. Pan was watching them from the shadows.  
  
"If that no class freak thinks she's gonna get my man, she'd better think twice. Oh I've got something in store for you Marron, for the both of you actually, Pan said deviously as she stared at the backs of Trunks and Marron. "You can count on it."  
  
AN: Oh scandalous! What does Pan have in store for Marron. Read the next chapter: Chapter two: Interview From Hell to find out. Oh and review please ^_^! Ja'ne. 


	2. Interview From Hell

*Chapter 2: Interview from Hell*  
  
"Hey mom," Pan said as she entered her house and started to go up the stairs. She had had a long day of cheerleading practice and watching Marron and Trunks playing "kissy face" at lunch. But unfortunately she had no chance of getting up to her room.  
  
"Pan darling, there is a friend of yours in the livingroom who want to talk to you."  
  
"Who mom?"  
  
"I'm not sure but she's blond and has blue eyes," said Videl.  
  
"Really," said Pan, and without waiting for a response she headed for the livingroom. 'Maybe it's Serina here for a shopping spree,' she thought. 'That's exactly what I need.' As she stepped in the room and saw that goofy blond ponytail she started to get pissed off. And as she stepped around to see Marron's face she got beat red with anger.  
  
"What the hell are you doing at my house?!" she asked.  
  
"Because everybody knows you guys got to advance in the national cheerleading finals and they picked me to interview you," said Marron as she got off the couch . "I don't like it either but we have to do this so please just cooperate okay?"  
  
"Fine," Pan said through clinched teeth. "Let's do this."  
  
"Okay." Marron then turned on her tape recorder and started the interview. "What's it like to know that you guys have passed citywide, statewide and even regionals to make it to the finals at nationals?"  
  
"It feels great you know to actually have gone so far in the competition. All the while we were representing Orange Star High, but we were also just having fun," she concluded cheerfully although she just wanted to rip Marron's heart out.  
  
"Okay so exactly how hard is Coach Mitchellson working you guys?"  
  
"Oh like dogs. We practice for at least 2 hours after school and for 5 hours on weekends."  
  
"What are you expecting to do at the nationals?"  
  
"Specify what you mean."  
  
"What cheer are you going to do?"  
  
"Oh. We're going to do the 'Bright Star' cheer. "It's our best one."  
  
"Well lots of people also want to know," Marron paused because of what she was about to ask. "Will you guys be back to cheer the football team to hopefully another victory?"  
  
At this Pan got somewhat mad and she got sort of red. "We will try our best to do what we can for the team. If we don't get back in time, "Pan's next words came through clinched teeth "then we wish them luck-all of them."  
  
Marron wanted to just up and leave because of the next question she had to ask her, but then she reminded herself that a professional never leaves the job without trying so she asked, "and last but certainly not least, every single guy is dying to know: are you single?  
  
As these word left Marron's mouth, Pan got beat red with rage. "How dare you," Pan whispered.  
  
"What?" Marron asked.  
  
"How fucking dare you, you geeky bitch!" Pan screamed as she got up from her seat to sit so close to Marron that Marron could see the fury in her eyes. " You take-no you steal my boyfriend and you dare ask if I'm single?"  
  
"It wasn't my idea Pan. The newspaper club voted-"  
  
"I don't give a rats ass what they voted. But you shouldn't even have the audacity to ask that question you damn retarded android freak!"  
  
That last comment hit home. Only few people knew she was part android and Pan was one of them. Tears started to well up in her eyes and start pouring down her face.  
  
Pan started to feel sorry for her, then she realized why she did it and she went ballistic again. "Get out." When Marron looked at her with her tear filled eyes, Pan really flipped. "Get the hell OUT!"  
  
Marron silently got up and ran out the door, weeping. As Marron slammed the door Pan's mom, Videl, came out into the livingroom.  
  
"Where did your friend go? I was going to ask her to stay for dinner."  
  
"Mom do me a favor," Pan started as she stomped her way upstairs. "Don't ever, ever call that girl my friend.  
  
* * * * Marron sat upstairs in her room crying her eyes out. She knew that people saw her as a geek, but what Pan had said and how she put it. just thinking about it made Marron cry even harder. She was crying pretty hard but she heard the phone when it rang. 'Let it ring,' she thought. A moment later, she heard her father coming up stairs. He knocked on the door. She didn't even have to answer before her father peeked in.  
  
"Hey kiddo, Trunks is on the phone for you," Krillin said.  
  
"Tell him I don't feel well dad," Marron answered.  
  
"Is there something you wanna tell me sweetie?"  
  
"Maybe later dad, I just wanna be left alone right now."  
  
"Okay pumpkin." On that, Krillin left and went back downstairs. When he talked to Trunks on the phone, Trunks sounded really concerned when Krillin said she was sick.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Trunks asked worriedly.  
  
"She's not really sick but ever since she came home from the interview for the newspaper, she's been crying non stop."  
  
"An interview?" trunks inquired.  
  
"Yeah," Krillin replied. "I think she said she had to interview the head cheerleader although I don't know who-"  
  
"Pan," Trunks said with enough venom in his voice to refill two king cobras. "Listen Krillin I'm gonna come over there but do me a favor and don't tell Marron."  
  
"You got it kid," and Krillin hung up.  
  
A little while later Trunks showed up at Marron's front door. Android 18 answered the door.  
  
"Hello Trunks what brings you here?" she asked.  
  
"I'm here to see Marron, and see how she's doing," Trunks said humbly.  
  
"She's upstairs in the room with the flowers on the door."  
  
"Thanks," said Trunks as he shot upstairs. When he came to Marron's room, he stopped. He hesitated before he knocked on the door.  
  
"Go away!" Marron yelled at him through the door.  
  
"Marron, it's me please open the door and talk to me. It's Trunks."  
  
"Then clean out your ears and listen I said go away!"  
  
"Marron please," Trunks pleaded. A long silence passed before Marron finally agreed to let him in.  
  
As he stepped in the door he saw that the room was dark and the only light was coming from the little slit in the drawn curtains. He started to just take in the scenery when he noticed he heard a faint sniffle. Trunks calmly and slowly walked to Marron's bed and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and turned around to face him. Trunks was surprised at what he saw. Her face was all blotchy and her eyes were puffy she had been crying so much.  
  
Trunks gathered her up into a sentimental hug. "Sweetheart what happened?" he asked. She said something that Trunks did not quite catch. "What did you say?"  
  
I said she called me a retarded android freak," she repeated a little louder this time. "She told me how I stole you from her and she called me a geeky bitch," Marron continued. "Since I've been a freshman, I've been unpopular. Now that I'm a senior, unpopular and going out with you, everybody hates me.  
  
"But why do they hate you?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Are you serious?" she asked. "You really don't know?" When Trunks shook his head, she continued. "You and Pan came in the school as the most popular couple. You've been dating long before I came in the picture and now poof I just destroy 4 years of reputation in school by being your girlfriend."  
  
"Listen Marron, I don't care what everybody else thinks. For all I'm concerned they can kiss my ass. I'm with you now and that's all that matters." As he concluded what he said, Trunks looked at Marron and noticed that this was the first time he saw a smile on her face since he got there.  
  
"Trunks?" Marron asked.  
  
"Yeah what is it?"  
  
"Do me a favor. No more speeches. Just shut up and hold me." And he did until they both fell asleep.  
  
AN: Awww isn't that sweet. A day that started out like s**t ended up to be the best day in the world. But what happens when Marron wakes up. Read on to Chapter 3: Cruel Intentions and Hurt Feelings and find out. As always let me know your opinion Ja'ne ^_^! 


	3. cruel intentions and hurt feelings

*Chapter 3: Cruel Intentions and Hurt Feelings*  
  
AN: besides the title * * mean a flashback and ' ' mean a thought is being made.  
  
Marron woke up the next morning to find that Trunks was gone. At first she panicked, but then when she found the note she eased. She read the note and it said:  
  
Marron,  
I left for home at 3:00, but I'll be back to pick you up in the morning. Later babe.  
-Trunks.  
  
She smiled. At least he was nice enough to give her a ride to school. Marron got into the shower and she started thinking about the night before and what Trunks said. *I don't care what everybody else thinks.* 'Maybe he's right' she began to think. *For all I'm concerned they can kiss my ass. I'm with you now and that's all that matters.* 'And that's all that matters to me too.'  
  
Marron quickly finished her shower, got dressed and went downstairs to eat. When she got downstairs her father was already eating breakfast and her mother was preparing some more bacon.  
  
"Morning mom, morning dad," she said brightly as she kissed both of her parents.  
  
You're a lot more cheerful than yesterday," 18 commented.  
  
"Well I guess Trunks' comfort helped me a lot."  
  
"It had better not helped too much," Krillin started. "I did see him leave pretty darn late. If he laid one grimy little finger on you I'll."  
  
"Dad, we just fell asleep, that's all," Marron assured her father as she polished off her last bit of bacon and toast.  
  
Just as Krillin was about to make a protest to that, A horn honked outside.  
  
"That's Trunks, I'd better go. Bye daddy, mummy," Marron said as she kissed her parents and headed straight for the door.  
  
When she got outside, Trunks was waiting by his car for her. He was wearing a light blue shirt (her favorite one) that showed off his muscles really well, and some fade-in fade-out blue jeans. Marron went up to Trunks, kissed him and they got in the car and left. As soon as Marron got in the car, she popped in a CD and immediately the car was filled with a love ballet from some boy-band. But just as quickly as it came on, Trunks turned it off.  
  
"Oh come on sweetheart you know I hate those geeky boy-bands," Trunks said as Marron gave him one of those 'please let me get my way' looks.  
  
"Come on Trunks. If I have to listen to one more Korn song, I'm gonna puke. Please?" she added with a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
"Oh all right, he said giving into her big blue eyes. He turned the stereo back on and immediately wanted to puke but he delt with it. 'Only for Marron,' he thought 'Id only do it for Marron.'  
  
* * * * By the time 7th period rolled around, Marron was sure that people were giving her dirty looks. Somebody in the halls even threw paper at her. When she opened it up it said in big red letters: HOMEWRECKER! After reading it Marron felt distraught, but she wouldn't cry. Next, while she was walking to her 5th period class a cheerleader named Dawn, who was a friend of Pan's, tripped her and called her a geek. She didn't like it and she felt bad, but she still didn't cry. Even at lunch a girl who knew Pan called her a bitch and poured milk all over her, but still she did not cry. However, the 5 minutes between periods 7 and 8 were the breaking point.  
  
At first everything seemed to be going smooth but as she got to her locker, she could have dropped dead. She knew first off that Pan was responsible for this. Someone had written the words android freak all over her locker in ink and spray paint. When she looked around, she noticed that everyone was staring at her and laughing at her. At this Marron ran for cover in the janitor's closet where, even after the late bell, she continued to cry.  
  
* * * * "Man Trunks, Marron is a hot one," said Goten, Trunks best friend who was a junior (he's a year younger than all of them including his niece).  
  
"Get outta here man, and stop talking about my girl like that," Trunks said as he tried to push Goten into his classroom.  
  
"Come on I got a sub and I'm in no mood to go to class." Just as Goten finished his sentence, his sensitive saiyan ears picked up someone crying. "Hey Trunks, listen. Do you hear someone crying?"  
  
"Yeah. It sounds like someone's in the janitors closet crying. But that cry seems familiar. It sounds like. Marron!" Trunks took off in a sprint for the janitor's closet they heard the voice coming from. When he got there he saw he was indeed right. Marron was curled up in a corner of the closet crying her eyes out. When Trunks hugged her to comfort her, she spilled the whole story of what torture Pan put her through. As she told Trunks how everything went, he got more and more pissed off at Pan. "That little bit-"  
  
"No Trunks she wants us to be mad at her and do something like curse her out or something else, but we're not."  
  
"We're not?!" asked Trunks, Who was surprised to hear her say that.  
  
"Nope. Come time for the homecoming dance she is mine," replied Marron with a look of pure evil in her eyes.  
  
AN: Wow this girl got some torture today but what happens at the homecoming dance? Read Chapter 4: Carrie 3?! Marron's Revenge. How sweet is revenge? And as usual please review. Ja'ne ^_^! 


	4. Carrie 3! Marron’s Revenge

*Chapter 4: Carrie 3?! Marron's Revenge*  
  
AN: This is it people. The last chapter. Sorry it took so long. I had plenty of HW and school projects to do but I promise you this chapter won't let you down. If you want a disclaimer: I don't own DBZ yada yada yada I make no money yada yada yada Akira Toriyama does yada yada yada please don't sue. There are you happy. Now on with the fanfic.  
  
"Marron do me a favor will you babe?" Trunks asked as he was being dragged through the department store carrying everything that Marron picked up. "Don't ever ask me to go with you when you shop again."  
  
"Oh stop complaining T. You act as if it is really heavy. Now come on and we still gotta hit the jewelry and perfume department."  
  
Trunks could have sworn she brought the whole damn apartment store with all the things she got for the homecoming dance. She had three different dresses since she couldn't decide on just one, six pairs of shoes-two for each outfit and even matching headbands.  
  
After going to the jewelry store and picking up a gold chain with an Angel pendant and some new earrings and a new ring, Marron headed to the perfume shop. As they got into the perfume department, They were immediately surrounded by women all with different perfume smells. Marron was delighted as the perfumes engulfed her and the women told her how lovely she smelled in each one.  
  
"This one is called Heaven's Scent," said one sales lady as she sprayed Marron who was just a little too close to Trunks.  
  
"Damn if that's what heaven smells like then send me to hell!" Trunks said as he coughed almost the whole time. "Come on Marron let's go," he concluded as he started to drag her out of there. As she protested Trunks said: "I'm sorry sweetie now I've gotta do this." As Trunks said this, he was picking Marron up and putting her across his shoulder.  
  
"But sir just one more scent," said the sales lady.  
  
"The next person who sprays another scent on my girlfriend will get a one way pass to hell!" a very pissed off Trunks yelled. He had had a long day and this shopping trip wasn't doing anything for him.  
  
"Is something bothering you? You seem uptight ba-by!" She screeched the last word because Trunks flung her down in the car.  
  
"What's really pissing me off is the fact that I know Pan is going to try something at the dance," Trunks said as he got into the car. "And there's no way of knowing what it is."  
  
"I know she's going to try something, in fact that's what I'm hoping for Trunks. I've got something for Pan that is so ingenuously evil, No one will leave this homecoming unafraid of me."  
  
'Why does she sound as if she's going Carrie 3 on me?' asked Trunks as he could seem to see the wheels turning in her head.  
  
* * * *  
  
As Marron applied the last of her make-up, her mother came in the door.  
  
"Sweetheart, Trunks is here," Android 18 said as she looked at her daughter in her light pink evening gown (she decided the red was too bright and the white was too customary). "You look like an Angel sweetie."  
  
"Thanks mom," Marron said as she went to hug her mom and the both of them went down stairs.  
  
18 got downstairs first to introduce Marron. "Now the moment you've all been waiting for. But shield your eyes so that you won't be blinded by the beauty of my angel." As 18 finished, Marron came down the stairs. When Trunks saw her in plain sights view he felt as if he was the luckiest person on the face of the Earth.  
  
"Wow Marron, you look beautiful," Trunks said as he stood there his mouth open in amazement at how gorgeous Marron looked.  
  
"Thanks Trunks," she said as she blushed.  
  
"Okay kids time for a picture," said Krillin as he held the camera in his hands ready to snap pictures.  
  
Marron and Trunks stood together and posed for several pictures until it hurt to smile anymore.  
  
"Okay dad, that's enough pictures," said Marron sounding embarrassed.  
  
"Oh just ten more," said Krillin. Just as he was about to take another shot, 18 reached over his head to take the camera.  
  
"Krillin that's enough pictures for now."  
  
"Okay," sighed a defeated Krillin. "Just remember kids be home by 10:00 got it."  
  
"But dad-"  
  
"Okay I'll be nice. 10:30."  
  
"Mom." pleaded Marron.  
  
Without even looking at Krillin, 18 said "okay Marron, be home by 12:30 okay."  
  
"Thanks mommy," said Marron as she grabbed Trunks and pulled him out the door before her father could protest.  
  
* * * *  
  
As Trunks pulled up to the High School, he started to have doubts about going to the dance in the first place. Marron, picking up on his doubt, put her hand on his thigh and said: "don't worry sweetie. Pan's not going to get me. I've got a plan to get her back. Okay."  
  
"If you say so sweetheart. But I can't help but be worried. What if-"  
  
"T, stop thinking about the what ifs all the time," Marron said obviously getting annoyed by this time. "I've got this covered."  
  
As they entered the School gym, which was huge, they could feel and see everyone's eyes on them. Trunks, who was used to people staring at him, just waved at them. Marron, however, was kind of disturbed at all the people staring at her so she held on even closer and tighter to Trunks.  
  
"Why are they staring at us Trunks?" Marron asked.  
  
"Maybe because of your beauty Marron. You look absolutely radiant tonight sweetie. The moon is even jealous of you so it doesn't come out tonight." At that comment, Marron hit him upside the head.  
  
"Hey remember, Piccolo destroyed the moon over 20 years ago," she whispered.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. But let's give them something to look at." As Trunks said these words, he grabbed Marron by the waist and began to kiss her passionately as everybody watched. At first Marron was going to pull away from Trunks but soon she got so deep into the kiss that she didn't care who was watching. She leaned into the kiss and relished the feel of Trunks lips against hers as the room started to melt away and the only thing she was aware of was Trunks.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Look at that tramp all over my man," said Pan in a disgusted voice to all her cheerleading friends. "But we're gonna fix her tonight right girls?"  
  
"Right!" said all the other cheerleaders.  
  
"But Pan do you think what we're doing is right?" asked Bianca, a cheerleader.  
  
"Of course it's right. Are you doubting my actions?"  
  
"Yes, yes I am Pan. It's not right that since Trunks doesn't want your played out ass anymore that you should ruin it for Marron."  
  
"How dare you!" screamed Pan. "If you are defending Marron then you are against me and I don't like traitors. Get away from me."  
  
"Gladly you bitch!" Bianca said before she walked away from the other girls.  
  
"She'll pay dearly for her treachery." Pan growled.  
  
* * * *  
  
For the rest of the evening Trunks, Marron, and even Goten and Bra (AN: Bra is in this fanfic and she is a sophomore.) danced the night away until the announcement of homecoming king and queen. Bra excused herself to go to the bathroom while Trunks, Marron and Goten listened for the announcements. In the bathroom Bra ran into Bianca who looked like she was thinking of something. Bra, who was not particularly fond of her or the other cheerleaders, seized the opportunity to insult her.  
  
"Don't hurt yourself," she said to Bianca.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know how difficult of a task it is to think for you so I said don't hurt yourself."  
  
"You should be more kind to me so I can tell you what's going to happen to your little friend Marron out there."  
  
"What?!" asked Bra as Bianca started to tell her the whole plan.  
  
* * * *  
  
"And the homecoming king and queen are." announced the school Principal, "Well as we all suspected, Trunks Briefs and Pan Son." Everyone started to clap and some even started to howl (mostly the football team).  
  
"I'm not going up there," said Trunks. "I came here with Marron not Pan."  
  
"I don't mind sweetie," said Marron as she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Go on and get your 15 minutes of fame. I'll still be down here when you finish."  
  
"Are you sure sweetheart?" Trunks asked.  
  
"If you don't go up there, I'm gonna knock you upside your head."  
  
"Okay," said a defeated Trunks. He walked up on stage and put the crown on his head while Pan did the same beside him. Once he said his little speech, by thanking his fellow school mates, he handed the mike over to Pan. He was quite shocked at what she said.  
  
"Thank you fellow classmates for voting for me. I feel honored to be your homecoming queen, but there is someone else who deserves this more than I do. Marron will you please come up and stand by your king?"  
  
The whole audience was surprised. Everyone knew she hated Marron.  
  
'What is she up to?' thought Trunks as Marron came on stage and took the crown from Pan who handed it over willingly.  
  
"And now payback begins," said Pan in a very quiet voice.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Marron wait!" yelled Bra as she ran across the gym floor to the room. "Don't go up there. It's a trap. They're gonna dump chocolate sauce on you."  
  
Even with all the noise in the gym Marron's sensitive Android ears picked up Bra's voice and looked up in time to see the huge bucket of chocolate sauce intended for her and Trunks. She also noticed that it was beginning to tip over. She pushed herself and Trunks out of the way just in time as the chocolate poured all over the same spot her and Trunks had been standing just moments earlier. Trunks stared in pure horror of what just happened.  
  
'Pan almost got us,' he thought. "But how did you know about it Marron?" he asked her out loud.  
  
"Simple my sensitive ears picked up what Bra was saying across the room. Then I looked up and saw it so I moved us out of harms way. But now." she began as she stood up (she knocked them down to get them out of the way) "I have a bitch to hunt." She said as she scanned the crowd for Pan. She saw Pan about to make her way out of the door, so she used her super-speed to catch up with her. "And just where are you going?" she asked Pan. "I'm not done with you."  
  
Marron began to drag Pan away from the door as Pan begged for mercy.  
  
"Please don't do this to me. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry," Pan stammered as Marron continued to drag her.  
  
"You're sorry. You put me through hell for so long and now you say you're sorry." Marron locked eyes with Pan and Pan could see the iciness in her blue frigid eyes. "I don't think so," Marron said as she lifted Pan up 5 feet in the air. "I'm so close to hurting you so very badly, but I'm not going to. I would do it, but then I'd be just like you and you're crew so I won't even stoop so low." Pan let out a huge sigh as Marron said this. "But not without humiliating you first." As Marron said this she carried Pan back over to the stage and slammed her down in all the chocolate sauce. She then turned her over from her back to her front and did it again. After humiliating Pan, Marron went back to Trunks.  
  
"I'm proud of you babe. You beat her at her own game. Way to go," said Trunks as he kissed her.  
  
"It's because the stupid bitch doesn't have the courage to face me and fight me. She's weak just like the rest of her family. It's fate. She knows she can't beat me," said Pan with an evil smirk on her face. She said this because everyone knew Marron was a crybaby, but obviously not today. Marron went back up to the stage, grabbed Pan by the collar. "Well tell fate I said fuck off," and with that, Marron punched Pan so hard in the face that she spinned around before her unconscience form hit the ground.  
  
"Then again I always wanted to do that," said Marron as she rejoined Trunks once again. "What do you say we get out of here T," she asked.  
  
"Okay, to where?"  
  
"Home," she simply replied.  
  
* * * *  
  
As Trunks reached Marron's home she was reluctant to get out of the car. It was 11:00 and they still had an hour and 30 minutes left.  
  
"Well we're here," said Trunks.  
  
"Yeah but I don't want to go in the house just yet.  
  
"Well what should we do?"  
  
"I've got an Idea," said Marron. She reached over to turn on the radio and immediately the car was filled with an R&B love song. "I can change the station if you want me to."  
  
"No Marron. You earned it," said Trunks as Marron slid over to rest comfortably in his arms for a long and very nice hour and 30 minutes.  
  
~The End~  
  
AN: Awww wasn't that sweet and the way Marron handled Pan, you go girl. Well now Pan's got her just desserts, Marron's got her revenge, and Trunk's got his girl. Could it end any better than this. I am making a sequel to this so look for it soon. So please share your thoughts on this story to me ok. Until next time Ja'ne peoples ^_^  
  
Special note: to Panny Briefs kiki chan, and Melz (who are probably the same person) I don't even know why you bother to review my story. If you don't like t/m stories, then why the hell are you reading mine?!  
  
Keep ya damn opinions to yourself. I personally couldn't give a rats ass what pairings I make. I just pair anybody up. I have written t/p stories too. It's not that I'm a fan of a certain couple, its just that I write what I feel like writing, when I want to write it.  
  
So now if ya got something to say, please I'm begging you and Melz, stop arguing over the review system. Email me, email each other, just stop the arguing.  
  
In case you haven't noticed I ain't exactly the meanest person in the world and I hate fighting. I just make fan fiction because it's something I personally love to do, not to cause a verbal WWE Smackdown.  
  
I thank you Melz for defending me and I even thank you Panny Briefs for your rude, but still, important review. As I said before, I don't care if you flame me. A review is a review. 


End file.
